gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:IMI Desert Eagle
Can anyone upload of a picture of 7 chambered magazine, with a scope, 10 inch barrel (if theirs taller even), .50 AE, 440 Com (some kind of ammo) Desert Eagle Nickel colored or Brushed Chrome or stainless steel Mark XIX ? :There's no such thing as a multiple-chambered magazine. Magazines don't have chambers. It is impractical to mount any type of optic on a Desert Eagle; they don't even have the rails to mount them. You mean .440 Cor-Bon. Sign your talk page posts. SmokeSound off! 22:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the first poster's native tongue isn't english, hence the confusion. When he says "7 chambered magazine" I am assuming he meant a .50AE magazine that holds 7 rounds. Note also he asks for a photo of a 10-inch barrel "or something taller" when he probably meant "longer". And the Desert Eagle DOES have optic rails. The barrel is non-reciprocating, unlike most automatic pistols, making it a prime candidate for long eye relief scopes. The original barrels had 2 Weaver-spec rails, the newer barrels manufactured in the US have a section of M1913 Picatinny-spec rail along most of the top. Check out the Magnum Research website (www.magnumresearch.com) and see for yourself. HobbsGoblin 09:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I stand corrected. I'd personally (from a combat perspective) still find it impractical. Unless someone were using that for a range set-up I would think a picture of that would be rather rare. I did find a picture of .440 Cor-Bon ammunition the other day, but I didn't get around to uploading it. To the OP: I apologize for my seemingly hostile tone. SmokeSound off! 03:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Quite alright, I'm sure he'll get over it. I'd upload some pictures myself but I really don't know how at the moment and just haven't got the time to go looking for them. I own one of these myself in .50AE, and while the recoil is indeed quite stout, it isn't the "blow your arm and shoulder into the next county" stout that internet rumor mills and third-party hearsay claim it to be. I can easily shoot it one handed no problem, and I am a man of average height and hand size, slightly more muscualr than average. For a normal person, it would indeed be quite impractical without gratuitous amounts of training, though it would be workable, but far from ideal. Most claim it's lack of magazine capacity, but honestly, the .50AE versions hold the same amount as the original M1911, which is often touted as the finest combat handgun ever made. The .357Mag versions hold 9+1, two more than an M1911, and they're a real pussycat to shoot too. The real problem is the massive size and weight, high unit cost of both the pistol and all ammunitions, and the fact it can be picky about the types of ammo it likes to reliably cycle. Still, all things considered, I'm more than satisfied with mine, it's incredibly fun to shoot and show off at the range, blasting various fruit products or old canned produce with. If one has a high enough amount of disposable income, it's definately one of those "fun toys" to consider.HobbsGoblin 16:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen one fired before; it appeared to be quite manageable - as manageable as magnum rounds get, anyway. The shooter was hitting the paper. As for combat usage, it's not necessarily the magazine capacity - it's the fact that some people cannot even get a 9mm on target, much less a .50, especially in more rapid fire. The shots don't count if the shooter cannot place them, whether it's 7 rounds or 17 rounds. You said it can be picky with ammunition? Is it just the gun being finicky or is it something like the slide cycling too fast and not loading the next cartridge? :In any case, I've found pictures of the 10-inch barrel, but no scopes mounted. SmokeSound off! 17:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I've heard a lot of hoopla on the internet forums about how the DE likes to jam up, but I bought mine anyways. After shooting mine and watching videos, I can ascertain that the most likely culprit is people who are "limp wristing" the pistol when they shoot it, i.e. not holding it firmly enough, causing the slide to short cycle and not load a round. The reason it's picky with me, I think, is simply that I've not fired enough rounds through it. .50AE is EXPENSIVE, sometimes over $2.00 a round if you get the good JHP stuff from Hornady. And sometimes the cheaper stuff is taper crimped instead of roll crimped, leaving a little "lip" at the case head mouth that can snag ever so slightly, enough to put a hitch in the slide's momentum just enough to keep it from going fully into battery. All it needs if that happens is a slight push on the back of the slide to fully seat it and you're back in business. However, I'm sure if you kept a little lube on the frame rails, had a few hundred round break in period, and use the good ammo, or reload your own with a roll crimp, then these babies will run like champs.HobbsGoblin 18:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :The Internet is referred to as the "Errornet" for a reason, lol. Your recoil spring might not be broken in, which causes it to cycle faster (due to you not firing enough rounds, and I've seen how expensive .50 AE is O_o). Have you tried leaving the pistol with the slide/bolt assembly locked back? That might make the spring less stiff. SmokeSound off! 02:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Is the 50 Action Express the most powerful pistol?Ripa 'Moramee 20:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :No. It's up there, but it's not the most powerful. SmokeSound off! 02:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC)